


"Happy Birthday Monty"

by wittchingswriting



Series: Mintyficweek [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, mintyficweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchingswriting/pseuds/wittchingswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Monty’s Birthday and he was freaking out. </p><p>Day 1 of Mintyficweek</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Birthday Monty"

It was Monty’s Birthday and he was freaking out.

His party was starting in less than ten minutes, he had no ice, or food, or anything really you’d require for even a half-assed birthday party, let alone a cake and now the room he had booked for the occasion was unavailable due to a pipe break and he would probably have to send all of his friends back home and die of mortification, on his birthday.

He had no idea how it had come to this, this morning everything had seemed totally fool-proof, but now there was no way out of it. He looked at the clock over the kitchen door. Seven minutes to eight. This was his nightmare.

A sudden rap at the door yanked him out of his state of sheer panic and for a second he considered just not answering, but then a voice sounded through the wood, calling out: “Monty Green I know you’re in there, open this stupid-ass door or I’m going to kick it down”. Knowing Raven Reyes, he didn’t he didn’t doubt her words for a second and hurried to open the door.

“Let me guess, total disaster?”, she asked as soon as she saw his face.

“Raven I’m so screwed”, Monty whined, “I don’t know what happened, the room cancelled and I spent all day looking for a replacement and then I forgot to get the ice and the food I ordered hasn’t arrived, I’ll have to send everybody home”.

“Okay relax, Birthday boy”, his friend tried to calm him down a little bit, “you have alcohol, right?” Monty nodded numbly. “Well then, the party’s settled, I don’t see what you’re making such a fuss about”. Monty covered his face in his hands but Rave wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Happy Birthday, Monty”, she told him and he relaxed a little, only to jump right back out of his skin when there was another knock on the door. “That’ll be the rest”, Raven stated and went to open the door, while Monty put the small present wrapped in newspaper and string on the small table next to the door.

“Heeey”, he heard more than one happy voices from outside and when he turned to face the door he saw his friends, the whole group, standing outside the apartment like they were posing for a family picture, a little wet and rumpled from the bad weather outside, grinning happily at him.

Clarke was standing next to Bellamy and Wells, who were holding up bottles of booze like some kind of trophies. In her arms Clarke held an enormous bowl of what looked like salad and Harper and Monroe were carrying bags of crisps and other kinds of nibbles. Even Murphy was there with a petite and very pretty girl dressed in black leather, looking noticeably less like his scowling self than usual.

“What are you guys..”, he started, but Clarke already explained: “We told all of the less important people the party was off, there is no way they’d all fit in this tiny space, so it’s just us and a cake!” Octavia held up a ring tin with what looked like a little too darkly coloured cake, a broad grin plastered across her face. For a second Monty just stood there, too stunned to speak, then rushed forward to hug his amazing friends.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you guys?”, he asked, giddy with happiness. “Way too often”, Raven told him, one arm slung across the shoulders of her girlfriend and Clarke nudged her in the ribs while they crossed the threshold to Monty’s little apartment.

It was way too small to contain all of them in a non-awkward way, everybody crowded together to make some extra room, but Monty couldn’t wish for anything else, as he let his eyes wander over his friends as they made themselves comfortable in the living room. His new apartment was tiny, it consisted only of four little rooms and a narrow hallway, but he couldn’t afford anything bigger. And in truth he loved his tiny space.

The last year had been hard, the thing with Jasper and Maya, moving out of their apartment, finding something for his own and really just living alone, but he was glad he had finally settled in and could call this place a home.

Even after eight months Jasper’s absence was painful to him, this was probably the first birthday celebrated without his friend since kindergarten. They hadn’t spoken in months and the last time they did it had ended in a lot of ugly words, hurt and tears. His friends had been the best though, always supportive, always there for him, making sure he didn’t loose himself in the guilt and anger and never letting him be sad for too long.

They all milled in the living room, sitting on the couch, the floor or on chairs they brought from the other side of the room, where a small table and a even smaller kitchen marked the eating space. Bellamy and Octavia grabbed some bowls for the crisps and some beers, putting them down on the small table in front of the sofa and Harper put on a soft, light hearted mix from her iPod that she doubtlessly had created especially for this day. Everything was perfect and Monty was so touched he could feel his throat tighten a little for a few moments.

“Well don’t stand around there like an idiot”, Octavia ordered and pushed him down on the middle seat of the couch.

“Where’s your boyfriend?”, Monty asked while Octavia snorted, “don’t be ridiculous, he wouldn’t even fit through the door full height”. Monty giggled and Octavia hugged him, “Happy Birthday you plant nerd!”

“Yes, Happy Birthday”, the girl that had come with Murphy smiled up at him from the floor, “I’m Emori by the way.”

Monty smiled, “I figured, nice to finally meet you”.

“Murphy literally refused to come if he wasn’t allowed to bring her”, Bellamy commented, much to Murphy’s embarrassment who had turned beet-red and was shooting daggers at anyone who dared to look at him.

“It’s no problem, I’m glad you came”, Monty reassured Emori. He was so relieved at how the evening had turned out that not even the absence of one particular face could dampen his mood, although he couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t shown.

They sat there for a while, chatting and goofing around, Bellamy and Murphy trying to compete over who had the best secret cocktail recipes, Clarke and Raven sitting at one end of the couch, stealing occasional kisses and Clarke sitting almost on Raven’s lap to make room for Monty and Octavia, squeezed in beside them.

Just as Harper jumped up and announced that before there would be cake they had to sing there was another, third knock from the door. Harper, who was already standing opened and Monty’s heart sped up at the sight of the boy who was standing in the doorway, looking a little rattled, a sports bag under one arm. He could feel his face light up and a blush creeping up his neck at the same time.

“Heey Miller”, Harper greeted with broad grin.

“Sorry, I’m late”, Miller answered but his words were directed at Monty, who was smiling at him from where he sat on the couch. “Hey”, Monty greeted and for a second the two of them just locked stares until Bellamy very unceremoniously cleared his throat.

“We were just about to sing”, Octavia explained over the backrest, sneering a little and Miller nodded hastily and stepped fully inside. He dumped his bag into a corner and settled down and Monty found it suddenly extremely hard to concentrate on anything that wasn’t Nathan Miller, not the slope of his shoulders or the curve of his mouth, the long eye-lashes… Damnit!

This really needed to stop, today was his birthday and he would not spend the evening pining after Nathan Miller again, not tonight!

At that moment Harper came through back to the table, holding the cake that was studded with candles and sparklers spitting like miniature fireworks and when started singing “Happy Birthday” the others joined instantly and the small apartment was filled with the slightly off notes and Monty couldn’t help it, he felt his eyes grow a little wet at the sound.

They ended, clapping and cheering, but Harper wasn’t done yet, she started belting out “He’s a jolly good fellow” and Monty had to hide a laugh. The room was lit by the candles on the cake while the light outside was growing darker with every second and for a moment Monty wished he could freeze this moment forever.

He felt eyes on him and looked up to meet Nate’s stare over the table, its intensity sending shivers down his spine. The dark eyes of the other man were shimmering in the candlelight, searching his, he looked almost fascinated with him and Monty felt his face, hot and flushed, but he didn’t look away.

He smiled a small smile and then the song was over and somebody moved to switch the light on and Monty leaned forward to blow out the candles. He noticed too late that he forgot to make a wish, flustered and completely happy as he was, but in this moment he couldn’t think of anything he could wish for anyway.

 

It was one of the best birthdays Monty had ever had.

It was small and intimate, unspectacular really. The spent most of the time just chatting, lying on the floor or the couch, munching chips and Doritos with dip, drinking beer, eating cake, making fun of their professors and bosses like the group of teenagers turned twenty that they really were. At some point there had been an attempt at dancing, but after several minor injuries that occurred due to the lack of space in the tiny place they gave it up fairly quickly (Harper the last of all) and settled for watching a few episodes of some silly TV Show Murphy had gotten him (which turned out to be actually funny, to their great surprise).

In the end most of them had fallen asleep, Clarke half lying on top of Raven, Harper with her head on Monroe’s shoulder, leaning against the couch, Murphy with his head in Emori’s lap. Those still awake spoke in hushed, low voices not to disturb the others, the topics of conversation growing more and more personal.

Monty was slouching on the couch, his head rested on the backrest, a slight, pleasant buzz form alcohol under his skin. For the first time in a long time he was completely happy, not even the thought of his lost friend or his own guilt was able to ruin this night for him.

When Bellamy eventually got up to say his goodbyes it was almost three o’clock in the morning. The others followed soon after, a slightly tipsy Raven steadied by Clarke, Octavia and Harper wrapping him in giant bearhugs before they left, Emori smiling at him happily, her hand in Murphy’s - Monty had the feeling he would be seeing a lot more of her in the future.

He noticed one person missing from the group he was seeing off and Harper winked at him mischievously and whispered: “Happy Birthday, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”, before she left and the door closed behind her.

Slowly, Monty turned around and made his way back into the living room where Miller was looking a little nervous, piling up empty beer bottles and plates to carry into the kitchen.

“Here let me get that”, Monty came to help him and together they started cleaning up. For the rather small group of people they left a surprisingly big amount of stuff to clean.

They worked in relative silence. Monty’s heart was pounding against his chest. Monty and Miller had always had an “on-the-verge” relationship. When they first met at the start of last term everything had looked like they would become great friends, they got along extremely well, Monty had always felt a connection to the constantly grumpy boy in the beanie.

But over the last months they had changed, Monty had felt it. Not only had he developed a major crush on the other boy, Miller actually had seemed to like him back, the casual hand-brushing or short smiles that were only meant for him had become more frequent and Monty didn’t even dare to think about what it all meant.

But now, in the calm, peaceful air of the night, the feeling of being the only two people awake in the building seemed to intensify the electricity he felt around the other boy even more.

“So what did you get for your birthday?”, Miller began to speak. “I actually haven’t opened them all yet, I have the feeling Raven gave me a hard drive”, Monty replied, smiling at the thought.

Miller snorted, “wouldn’t surprise me”. They were quiet again for a few seconds, before Monty stated: “This was the best birthday of my life”. Miller looked up at him, studying him and then smiling a content little smile that took Monty’s breath away.

“I’m glad”, he just said. Monty noticed that he was closer now. His gaze was burning into him. “So I think Murphy and Emori seem really good for each other”, he started out of lack of something better to say.

“Yeah she seems alright”, Miller commented, and then, making Monty’s heart sink, “I should probably get going”. They had finished cleaning up and were just standing in the middle of the tiny living room space. He just wanted to tell him to stay, wanted to keep talking to him all night, but instead he smiled and said, “okay if you have to”. Miller seemed indecisive, as if he were weighing something up.

Then he nodded and went to get his bag, Monty trying to fight back the disappointment creeping up in him. He should probably do something, a voice in his head told him, stop being ridiculous to try and wait for the other guy to make the move, but he was too nervous, watching as Nate paused at the doorway and put a small package on the table beside the door, where the other presents waited to be unpacked.

Monty opened the door for him and he stepped out of the apartment. He seemed about to take off, but paused for a split second, turned around to say something. Before Monty fully realized Miller had leaned forward and pressed a warm, hesitant kiss to his lips.

He was about to pull away again when Monty finally reacted, grabbing him by his collar, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Miller’s hands wandered to his waist, to his back, pressing him against him and Monty felt his brain sizzle and shut down completely and the only thing he sensed was Nathan Miller, his body strong and steady, his beard brushing his face, his nose bumping against his.

When they finally pulled away they were both smiling, Miller was glowing and looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“Happy Birthday Monty”, he whispered and Monty was simply unable to even form a thought in that moment. Before he knew it Miller had already pulled away completely and was making his way down the stairs. It was only then that Monty got a hold of himself and called behind him.

“Hey”. Miller turned around. “You know, you don’t have to go…” Miller’s smile widened as he took a few steps back up the stairs.

Monty grinned and pulled him back into the apartment.

This certainly was the best birthday ever!


End file.
